<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adult Baby Seeking Caregiver by writingstylinson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558881">Adult Baby Seeking Caregiver</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingstylinson/pseuds/writingstylinson'>writingstylinson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABDL, Adult baby, Age Regression, Ageplay, Bottom Louis, Diaper changing, M/M, No Smut, Pacifiers, Top Harry, YouTuber Louis, advertisements, bottles, caregiver for money, college students, harry is a caregiver, louis is a little, soft louis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:00:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingstylinson/pseuds/writingstylinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson decides to take his friend's advice and posts an ad for a caregiver to take care of him when he regresses.<br/>The plan was not to fall in love with a man who has other babies he's looking after as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An Advertisement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi my lovely readers! Here is a brand new fic for all of you to read and I'm quite happy with the idea of it. This will be a chaptered fic, but I'm not sure how long it will be. Maximum ten chapters is what I'm thinking.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With a sigh, Louis shuts the laptop before taking off his glasses to rub at his eyes. The video he uploaded is a collaboration with his best friend, and they spent the entirety of it asking questions back and forth, but of course, he failed to answer the one nearly half of his subscribers continue to type. It’s a simple question that is worded differently each time they ask, but overall the same message. And after three years of reading it, Louis is starting to ask himself the same thing: Where is your caregiver? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis rises to his feet and stretches both arms above his head as his toes wiggle against the carpet. Editing videos is time-consuming. A ten-minute video usually takes upwards of six hours, but that time easily doubles when he brings on guests. This one, in particular, is to help launch Niall’s own YouTube channel. With some convincing, he agreed to stop hiding behind his blog. There’s no way Louis could cut corners on his editing, not that he could even fathom doing so in the first place and risk anything being less than perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of, Louis swipes his thumb across the screen of his phone and brings it to his ear, “Hi Niall.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Niall?” Niall all but screeches, “You sound so casual about all of this! I’ve got a thousand followers, and it’s only been thirty minutes!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-I told you that the community is always searching for more content creators,” Louis pads across the living room and into the open concept kitchen. There’s significantly less glitter than when he had filmed the video with Niall. To sit and ask questions back and forth would have been too simple and droned on long enough for people to click out of the video. Louis had come up with an idea to counteract that, by having the two of them decorate adult diapers while answering questions. By the view count alone, he can say with confidence that it was a success. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know how long it took me to get to one thousand on my blog? Over a year! Then you swoop in and boom, one thousand in half an hour. You’re incredible, Louis Tomlinson.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis can’t help the laugh that bubbles out of him. “All I did was let people know who you are. Whether they went to your channel and subscribed or not was based entirely on them. I told you that you were a natural on camera, so I’m not in the least bit surprised that they love you, Niall.” He switches the phone to his other ear and puts a kettle on the stovetop. “You better not forget that I’m your first subscriber once you become big and famous.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off,” Niall cackles, “I still can’t believe that I’m doing this. My face is really out there for everyone to see, and for being an adult baby of all things!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing wrong with wanting to wear diapers and watch cartoons all day.” Louis pours the piping hot water into a mug with TEA printed on the front of it. The design is minimalistic, but it still manages to be one of his favorites. “I expected more from you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what I meant, Lewis.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis scrunches up his nose, “You know very well that’s not my name. Don’t make me DOX you, Horan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another cackle sounds from Niall, “I love you too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis smiles around the rim of his mug and wanders back into the living room. Perched on the coffee table is his laptop and a part of him is elated to finally be done editing for the week. Though, just because he’s finished work doesn’t mean he’s off the hook completely. Spring semester has started up and it isn’t leaving Louis any seconds to breathe. Why did he think nursing school was a good idea? He sets the ceramic mug down and then plops himself onto the couch. This is the last semester before he graduates. One more semester. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe, if Louis can work quick enough, he can finish up a worksheet before dinner. Nothing sounds better than having no more work to do for the day, and being able to age down after dinner with a bubble bath and some cartoons. Being a college student and full-time YouTuber is a lot to handle. That’s part of why he loves being a Little, it’s a way of giving himself permission to put adulthood on pause. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Louis,” Niall starts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not this again. Louis drops his head back and closes his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know! I just...I heard of a website.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A website?” Louis knits his eyebrows together but doesn’t move from his slumped position, “You’re gonna have to be more specific, mate.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s kind of like a dating app for adult babies and caregivers, but also not. You can post an advertisement saying you’re a little girl who’s searching for a caregiver that likes to dress up and have tea parties, or whatever. Some people use it as a dating site, but some also use it as a means of extra money.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, let me get this straight,” Louis waves his hand around at nothing and sits up, “Are you suggesting what I think you are?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that dating hasn’t exactly been going well for you-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis scoffs, “No kidding.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-But maybe you can still find someone to help you regress. Just post an ad saying that you’re looking to pay someone to play the role of caregiver for a few hours a week. No messy feelings or rejection, just a Daddy to help make sure you’re being taken care of.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Niall. Doesn’t that sound a little sketchy? I could end up with some creep that just wants pictures. Or what if one of my subscribers finds my account? Imagine having to make a video to explain that one.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re overreacting. Just keep your profile a bit discreet on your identity and then meet in a public place once you’ve talked to them for a bit. I’ll even go with you to meet the guy-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. No. I can’t ask that of you.” Louis sighs. “I’ll think about it, okay? I have a lot going on with school and making videos, so I don’t know where I would even find the time for this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the thing though! You keep saying how there’s no time to date, but this is different. Whenever you feel like aging down you can have it scheduled in advance. It’s no different than the time you find to be little outside of videos, but when you do you’ll have someone there with you. There’s no need to try and keep the love alive or any of that. It’s like scheduling an appointment, kind of.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis shakes his head, “Do you hear yourself right now, Niall? You sound ridiculous.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just give it a chance, okay? I know how badly you want a caregiver, and this might not be the way you pictured it but it’s something. Think of it as something temporary until after you graduate and get settled into your nursing job.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Louis trails off with a frown. In all honesty it sounds like a recipe for disaster. With an ad like that it’s like he would be asking for creeps to flock to him. There’s no way to post something like that and not get one or two of them. There just isn’t. On the flip side, Louis really does miss having someone to look after him. Sometimes he craves to relinquish all control and to just be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And it’s not even like you have to go all in. It can be as simple as an afternoon playdate once a week, as long as it’s something.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay,” Louis gives in, “I’ll give it a shot. If I end up being kidnapped and forced to be someone’s baby fetish, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis can practically hear the dismissive wave Niall is giving him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be alright! You’d make a precious slave baby though-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Niall!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry! Sorry! You know I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis can only shake his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve gotta go now, dinner reservations and all. I’ll text you, okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Louis can reply, the line goes dead. He shakes his head again. Sometimes he wonders how anyone can handle Niall, because Louis knows for sure he struggles to. The man is a ball of pure energy and hops topics quicker than children playing leapfrog. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis tosses his phone off to the side and then stares up at the ceiling. What did he just agree to? It’s not as if Louis hasn’t used a dating app before, but this isn't that. It’s different. This is advertising himself as someone in search of a person to come to his house and play pattycake with. Do people on that site really meet up? Are there people who truly hire someone to change their diapers and read them bedtime stories? And people who actually want to do that for money? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The screen of Louis’ iphone lights up with a website link. He grabs a nearby throw pillow and stuffs his face into the scratchy fabric, letting out a muffled groan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>*</b> <b>*</b> <b>*</b> <b>*</b> <b>*</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a completed worksheet and dinner in his belly, Louis sets a clean plate into the drying rack. The chemistry assignment took him a little longer than he originally predicted. It’s as if anytime he thinks that he’s finally understood, the next problem comes along to knee him in the balls. Times like these make Louis wonder why he didn’t major in English instead. He uses a washcloth to dry his hands before hanging it above the sink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a quarter past seven, and Louis officially has an entire weekend to do whatever it is his heart desires. Instead of bar hopping or catching up with some friends, he believes it’s time that he runs a bubble bath. Or maybe he should wait. A bathtub full of bubbles and colorful bath crayons never fails to help him regress down to the ideal age, but Niall gave him a task that should be done first. Maybe it can wait til Sunday. No, Niall will definitely pester him about it tomorrow. And if Louis’ profile isn’t already created then the man will march down here and make it himself. That’s one thing he really doesn’t want. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis grabs his laptop from its charging station on the island counter and seats himself on the barstool. It takes him a moment to type in his password and pull up the website, and he’s pleasantly surprised by how normal it all looks. Louis couldn’t help but imagine purple swirly font or Japanese girls in diapers on the home page. Nope. It appears to be as average as any other site on the Internet. Now begs the question: should he search through the reviews or read the featured profiles first? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Profiles first, definitely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis clicks on one of the main tabs that lists a few profiles and he reads through the first one. It’s a man older than himself named Josh, who regresses all the way down to an infant. He has a wife and two daughters, but he’s looking for a Mommy to feed and change his diapers twice a week while his family is out. Awkward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second profile is a caregiver looking for a little girl that likes to play dress up and host tea parties. That is a far more normal listing than the first one. Louis isn’t a girl, nor is he into playing dress up, so he supposes he doesn’t qualify on those two terms. Though he isn’t looking for a Mommy. There’s nothing lesser about them, but Louis figures it ties into his sexuality. Being a gay man, he would prefer to have a Daddy. Nothing wrong with that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After browsing through a few more profiles, Louis knows it’s time to bite the bullet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t take Louis long to type in an email and password, but the rest is a bit trickier. Does he go by his real name, nickname, or something else entirely? How does he explain that he’s only looking for a babysitter of sorts and nothing more? He shouldn’t even be overthinking this so much. It’s like a dating profile but without the dating and no secret double life of being an adult baby. It’s exactly like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Adult Baby Seeking Caregiver </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hi, I go by Little L and I’m in search of a Daddy! I don’t have a lot of time to age down between being a student and working full-time, so I am looking for someone to look after me on the days that I do. Weekends and evenings are the best times for me but that can be discussed at a later date. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The perfect Daddy for me won’t mind the messy little that I can be and will adore cuddles almost as much as I do. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If this sounds like you and the perfect arrangement then don’t be afraid to message me! Payment is flexible!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis clicks the button to post the new advertisement and then sits back in his seat, arms crossed over his chest. It’s out there now. He brings a hand up to his face and starts to nibble on the tip of his thumb, the nail already worn down to a nub. “I need to stop that,” Louis hisses to himself and pulls his hand away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who knows what this post will bring? </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Meetup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A total of seven messages have been sent to Louis’ inbox, and five of those were either asking for pictures or in search of a sexual relationship. Neither of those are what Louis is looking for. Not that he’s judging the people that do! Personally, for himself, age regression is a safe place that he goes to when the world becomes too much. Which he can say, with confidence, applies to at least half of the ABDL community. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis tucks his bare feet under his bum and pulls the laptop onto his lap. The remaining two messages are the only eligible candidates right now, and he’s leaning towards the second one. From the profile alone, the man is actually two years younger than himself and attending school full time as well. It’s more than likely that they attend the same college! Though, Louis does all of his classes online so there’s no way he would recognize anyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Daddy Haz  &gt;  Little L</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hello! I saw your posting last night and felt that I fit what you’re looking for to a tee. Cuddles are my favorite pastime. The schedule you listed would work perfectly since I am a full-time student. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If I had to describe the type of Daddy I am in three words it would be: affectionate, firm, and patient. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There are no hard limits on my end as I do not mind changing diapers or putting a Little to sleep for the night. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If all of these things sound like something you are looking for then I hope to hear back from you soon!  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The message had been sent within a few hours of Louis listing his post, but he hadn’t found it until this morning. He had been so stressed out about even entertaining this whole idea that he skipped a bubble bath all together, and then went to sleep for the night. Now, it’s a good half an hour until noon and Louis has yet to respond. What does he even say to this? A part of him wouldn’t mind saying that this was his attempt and tell Niall that it wasn’t for him. Another side of him is curious to see how all of this could play out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe Louis can take a nap before he responds. Or maybe he should just bite the bullet and do it now before he makes himself something to eat. All of this is making him start to lose his appetite. Daddy Haz sounds nice enough, and if he is how old he says he is then maybe he’ll be somewhat attractive. Not that Louis is looking for a caregiver based on looks or anything. He’s just saying that if he had to choose between a fellow college-aged student and a man in his thirties, he’s going to go with the first option. No one can judge him for that, can they? He really hopes not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Go for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Little L  &gt;  Daddy Haz </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hi, Daddy Haz! You do sound like a perfect fit for me so far, and I would love to try and get to know you more before we jump into an arrangement. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A couple of things that I would like to make clear are…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><ul>
<li><em><span>This is in no way a sexual kink for myself. I do this purely as a coping mechanism for the responsibilities that come with being an adult. </span></em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><span>I am not looking for a romantic relationship during all of this. Between all of the work I do, hiring a caregiver to help me regress more regularly is one of the few things I can find the time for. </span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If these two statements don’t happen to deter you, then I would love to set up a time and place for us to meet publicly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><ul>
<li><em><span>Little L </span></em></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis doesn’t waste time checking to see if the message was sent without any errors, and clicks out of the tab. There’s enough time to watch a cartoon episode before he fixes up lunch. He clicks through the various options as he chews on nails. Bubble Guppies is a guilty pleasure of his so he wastes no time in clicking on it. The intro music starts to play, and Louis subconsciously starts to hum and bounce along to the melody. “Bubble… Guppy… Bubble Guppies!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smile stretches onto Louis’ face and he untucks his feet, moving to lie down on his back with the arm of the couch supporting his head. Bubble Puppy is definitely his favorite character of the entire show. How could anyone not love the adorable puppy? It helps the guppies on all of their adventures! A lot of the time Louis is kicking his feet out and becomes a mess of giggles when Bubble Puppy does something silly. The show never fails to bring a smile to his face.  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>*</b> <b>*</b> <b>*</b> <b>*</b> <b>*</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s the following Monday when Louis makes plans to meet up with Daddy Haz. The two of them agreed to breakfast at an iHop that’s only a couple of blocks away from Louis’ apartment. Apparently Daddy Haz would be grabbing himself breakfast around the same time before he left for his first class of the day. Louis, on the other hand, would usually be waking up around that time and getting ready to start the day. It wasn’t that big of an obstacle to work around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis, being the type of person that he is, thought it would be best to arrive at least ten minutes early. That way he would be able to be seated at a booth and have a couple of minutes to decide on whether or not he’s going to chicken out and bail. Not that he does usually! It’s with people that Louis tends to get all antsy over. With any other area of life, school and hobbies and so forth he isn’t one to back down. People just so happen to be his weak point. Maybe that’s why he’s made a career for himself from YouTube. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Louis is seated in a worn out booth by one of the large windows, he thanks the hostess for the two menus placed down on the table. He makes sure to type out a message to Daddy Haz on where to find him. The two of them haven’t exchanged numbers yet, but he’s sure they will if this initial meeting goes well. Neither of them can be too careful in the beginning, right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis unfolds the menu and scans over the different options. It’s been a while since he’s eaten out at an iHop of all places, but he can’t help his love for Uber Eats. It’s a godsend. He can make waffles and pancakes at home, but it’s not everyday that he gets to eat a crepe. The strawberries and cream crepes look especially delicious right about now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The deep voice startles Louis from his thoughts, and he looks up to see a man that nearly towers over him. Atop his head is a tan fedora. Who wears a fedora inside of an iHop? The rest of the man’s appearance isn’t as outlandish with skinny jeans and a flannel. That fedora though, it draws all of Louis’ attention to it. He clears his throat, “Sorry, hi. Can I help you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you L?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis’ eyebrows raise up to his hairline, “Haz?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh good,” The man slides into the seat across from Louis and then sets his hat down by the salt and pepper shakers, “I knew you said that you’d be in a window booth wearing a white sweater but I wanted to be sure. I’m Harry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Louis,” He smiles politely and shakes the outstretched hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man, Harry, picks up the second menu and starts to scan through the options. Is this a setup? There’s no way a man that good looking is interested in the ABDL community. No way. Harry could be a part of a fraternity or some exclusive photography club, and Louis wouldn’t doubt it for a second. Changing diapers for grown adults though? Never. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A waitress comes by to take their orders before scurrying off with the menus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry folds his hands on top of the table and smiles, “Is this your first time meeting up with someone from the website?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At a loss for words, Louis can only nod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can tell,” Harry chuckles as he starts to toy with one of the many rings on his fingers, “You seem really nervous. There’s nothing to worry about with me though, okay? Anything that happens between us is confidential. I’ve looked after a handful of Littles and I don’t recall ever having any issues. Is there anything in particular that has you nervous?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis brings a hand to his mouth and starts to nibble on his fingernails. Can he say everything is making him nervous? This man is ridiculously attractive. Louis is actually arranging to pay someone to babysit him. What if their arrangement ends on a sour note? “I just,” he pulls his fingers from his mouth to talk clearer, “I’ve never done this kind of thing before so I’m not really sure what to expect in all honesty.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s valid.” Harry thanks the waitress when she brings his cup of black coffee. “Being in little space with someone who is practically a stranger can be difficult. You’re completely vulnerable and trusting someone you don’t know well. I promise you that I won’t ever abuse the privilege of getting to see you in that state. There are enough things to stress about in day to day life, and worrying about a hired caregiver shouldn’t be one. My job is to shoulder those responsibilities for a little while and make sure that you are essentially cared for-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well Harry certainly has a way with words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-There’s a way that I usually go about these arrangements with timid littles. We start off slow. I normally start off with a one or two hour session that is playtime. This way there’s no stressing about diaper changes or naptime or anything more intimate. Playtime is a stress free activity. Does that sound like something you would be open to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis nods, taking a sip of his milk. He then licks away the leftover that’s collected above his top lip. “How frequent are your sessions usually?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It depends on the client’s wishes and my schedule,” Harry chuckles. He then unfolds the leather satchel he had carried in and pulls out what looks to be a planner. “How often were you thinking?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis squirms in his seat. How often was he thinking? The weekends are the only time he’s ever able to fully be immersed into it. His goal has been to find designated times during the weekdays to regress as well, so maybe he should be going that route? “We could start off with one or two sessions a week? Then we could adjust from there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry grins, dimples sinking into each of his cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It honestly catches Louis’ breath for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think that would be a great place to start,” Harry reassures and clicks his mechanical pencil a couple of times, “Do you have any days of the week or specific time in mind? From seven in the morning to about four in the afternoon, on weekdays, are taken up by school for me. Anything outside of those times should be okay though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis crosses his arms and leans forward across the table, stealing a quick glance at Harry’s planner. It’s currently open up to the current week. There’s at least five other sessions labeled for other littles. He can’t help the words that tumble out of his mouth, “How many other littles are you looking after?” Eyes wide, he slaps a hand over his mouth. “I’m so sorry-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry waves him off with a chuckle, “It’s okay. I won’t give out any personal details, but on average I tend to about three or four separate littles each week. This is kind of an unusual side hustle of mine. I love taking care of littles and I love designer brands, so this is how I’m able to get the best of both worlds.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That is certainly odd. Then again, Louis would be paying a minimum of thirty-five dollars an hour, so it doesn’t sound like such a bad way of making money. Especially when a good chunk of time would be spent playing with toys or watching cartoons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about Tuesday and Thursday?” Louis suggests and then sits back as their breakfast is placed down in front of them. Strawberry and cream crepes have never looked so appealing than it does right now. It’s not like him to go without eating breakfast so long after waking up, okay? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry takes a look at his planner once the waitress leaves them alone, and nods to himself. “Those days would work. Do you want five o’ clock to six or seven to eight?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Five, please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry takes a bite out of his belgian waffles and uses his right hand to pencil Louis in for five to six on Tuesday and Thursday. “You’re all set up for next week then,” He flashes his dimples, “I think once we do our first and second session, we can gage where we go from there. Some littles want certain rules established and some want to extend their sessions and so forth. Those two days will be a great jumping off point though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Louis can do is nod, taking another sip of his milk. He’s done it. He has actually scheduled a play session with a caregiver for hire. Two sessions! </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Not A Chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi everyone! </p><p> </p><p>So... I usually have a schedule for updates, which was the original plan with this fanfic in particular, but I've decided to change things up a bit. </p><p> </p><p>I finally submitted a piece to a magazine the other day, and it's made me realize that it's something I truly want to pursue. So, as of right now, I'm going to put my time and energy towards that. What happens to this fanfic then? Well, whenever I feel like writing or updating this then I will. Totally irregular. Which messes with my ocd in all ways. I'm going to give this whole method a try though and I hope all of you understand. </p><p> </p><p>Until next time.</p><p> </p><p>P.s. Harry Birthday to Harry Styles! The hero of my life. x</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The updates for this fic will be the first and third Monday of each month! It's a cutdown from once a week, but I'm trying to take original fiction a little bit more seriously.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>